This invention relates to air vents or louvers used on exterior walls of buildings, and in particular to aluminum faced air vents or louvers which resemble wooden air vents and louvers.
It is customary and generally necessary to provide air vents for attic space beneath a roof of a residential building. In the past, wooden vents or louvers have been used. The wooden louvers were attractive as well as functional. The drawback with wooden louvers is in their constant need of maintenance. Aluminum siding has been used to reduce the maintenance required by wooden or other type structures. Aluminum vents or louvers have also been used. However, the aluminum vents unfortunately resemble a metal grating much more closely than they do wooden vents and louvers.